


Cooking with Astrid and Hiccup season 3

by vala411



Series: HTTYD Cooking show [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vala411/pseuds/vala411
Summary: The 3rd season of cooking hilarity and awkward situations with our favorite chefs. (daily updates)





	1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Chicken and dumplings**

“Hello everybody and welcome back to the third season of our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I’m Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid.” Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid take the stage side by side.

The set was decorated with a Christmas tree and various other baubles and garland. In the middle of the set hung a red velvet cord with a note on it. Hiccup went up to the cord, read the note, and then pulled it.

There was some rumbling from above and then a mountain of envelopes fell on Astrid. This caused the entire audience to laugh hysterically. When Astrid finally emerged from the pile she was glaring at Hiccup.

“Astrid I was just doing what the note said.” Hiccup said quickly while showing the note to the audience. On the note everyone could see written _‘Hiccup please pull cord. –Your lovely Producer :)_ ’

“One of these days I’m going to get that producer.” Astrid mumbled while pulling an envelope from her hair.

“These must be the reviewer’s recipe requests.” Hiccup said excitingly as he opened the envelope Astrid had in her hand. “Let’s see, our recipe for today is Chicken and dumplings sent in by ariatheguardianangel106.”

Hiccup and Astrid moved behind the counter as Ruffnut and some stagehands took care of the mountain of envelopes.

“This recipe has three parts. The house seasoning, The chicken, and the dumplings. For the house seasoning we’ll need 1 cup salt, 1/4 cup black pepper, 1/4 cup garlic powder.” Hiccup said as Astrid took out the utensils.

“For the chicken we’ll need 1 (2 1/2-pound) chicken, cut into 8 pieces, 3 ribs celery, chopped, 1 large onion, chopped, 2 bay leaves, 2 chicken bouillon cubes, 1 teaspoon House Seasoning, recipe follows, 1 (10 3/4-ounce) can condensed cream of celery or cream of chicken soup.” Hiccup looked around confused after summing up the ingredients because he couldn’t find the chicken. Looking towards Ruffnut, silently asking her what was wrong, only got more confusing.

Ruffnut came on stage looking a bit nervous. “The chickens have formed an Union and are now protesting the use of too many chicken recipes.”

“The... chickens... have... formed.. a.. union.” Astrid said slowly trying to process the sentence. “And who is their leader?”

“Eh………Chicken.” Ruffnut stated after hesitating for a bit.

Astrid took out her butcher’s knife, kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and then headed backstage shouting “Don’t worry babe, I’ll get you your chicken!!”

“ASTRID!!!” Tuffnut yelled running after her. “MY BABY!!!!”

“Fishlegs, cut to commercials.” Hiccup quickly said as sounds of a scuffle and feathers could be seen from backstage.

When the show returned we could see a satisfied looking Astrid behind the counter. A prepared chicken was now sitting in front of Hiccup and Astrid.

“Astrid, this isn’t Chicken is it?” Hiccup asked while looking at Tuffnut who was covered in bruises.

“No, the little demon-bird managed to run away.” Astrid muttered. “When I get my hands on that bird…..”

“Let’s just continue.” Hiccup quickly said. “For the dumplings we’ll need 2 cups all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon salt, and ice water.”

“For the house seasoning, mix ingredients together and store in an airtight container for up to 6 months.” Hiccup said while taking out a container from the fridge.

“Where did that come from Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Don’t know, the twins must have prepared it beforehand.” Hiccup said with a shrug.

“To start the chicken, place the chicken, celery, onion, bay leaves, bouillon, and House Seasoning in a large pot. Add 4 quarts of water and bring to a simmer over medium heat.” Hiccup explained as Astrid began the process.

“Simmer the chicken until it is tender and the thigh juices run clear, which would take about 40 minutes. Remove the chicken from the pot and, when it is cool enough to handle, remove the skin and separate the meat from the bones.” Hiccup said as Astrid ecstatically went to work on the chicken.

Astrid was nearly done when Hiccup commented “You’re enjoying that, aren’t you?”

Astrid gave Hiccup a wicked smirk before replying “You have no idea.”

At this point many in the audience must have thought ‘Poor Poor Chicken.’

“Next we return the chicken meat to the pot. Keep warm over low heat.”

“To prepare the dumplings, mix the flour with the salt and mound together in a mixing bowl. Beginning at the center of the mound, drizzle a small amount of ice water over the flour. Using your fingers, and moving from the center to the sides of the bowl, gradually incorporate about 3/4 cup of ice water. Knead the dough and form it into a ball.” Hiccup said but turned as Astrid grumbled. He saw that she had shaped the dough to resemble a chicken and was squashing it furiously.

“PSSTTT, Tuffnut.” Snotlout whispered to their director. “You might want to have Chicken lay low for this season.”

“Dust a good amount of flour onto a clean work surface. Roll out the dough (it will be firm), working from center to 1/8-inch thick. Let the dough relax for several minutes.” Hiccup said while he quickly began to roll out the dough himself.

“Next add the cream of celery soup to the pot with the chicken and simmer gently over medium-low heat.” Hiccup explained as Astrid proceeded to pour the soup.

“Cut the dough into 1-inch pieces. Pull a piece in half and drop the halves into the simmering soup. Repeat. Do not stir the chicken once the dumplings have been added. Gently move the pot in a circular motion so the dumplings become submerged and cook evenly. Cook until the dumplings float and are no longer doughy, which should take up to 3 to 4 minutes.” Hiccup stated as Snotlout moved in for a close up.

“To serve, ladle chicken, gravy, and dumplings into warm bowls.”

“That was it folks for this episode. We hope to see you next time.” Hiccup said as he and Astrid waved to the audience.

\----  
**Producer’s note: (on the phone)……… “Tuffnut why is Chicken sitting on my head?”**  
 **Tuffnut: “My baby needed a safe place to hide, and what is a safer place than with the person who controls Astrid’s salary.”**  
 **Producer: “Tuffnut if Chicken lays one more egg on my head then Astrid will be the least of your problems.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Free Range Fruitcake and Spiced Roast Goose**

“Hello everybody and welcome back to a new episode of our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I’m Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid.” Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid take the stage arm in arm.

The red velvet cord hung again on stage and this time Astrid hurried behind the counter. Astrid was looking smug as Hiccup pulled the cord. The rumbling from above could be heard and then a mountain of envelopes fell on Astrid once again.

“Thor damn that producer!!” Astrid shouted after spitting out an envelope. Hiccup picked up the envelope and read it.

“Let’s see, our recipe for today is fruitcake sent in by RedLegoManiac.” Hiccup read as Astrid was busy extricating herself from the pile.

Ruffnut suddenly ran on stage and whispered something in Hiccup’s ear.

“Looks like we’ll be making another recipe today as we’ll be having some very special guests on the show.” Hiccup stated. “Our other recipe will be Spiced roast goose, and here are our guests.”

As Hiccup said this, two people were led to a table prepared by Ruffnut. “Mom, Dad?!” Astrid asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Well honey, we’ll be your taste testers for this episode.” Astrid’s mom answered.

Hiccup waved at the Hoffersons while Astrid shook away her incredulous look.

“For the fruitcake we’ll need 1 cup golden raisins, 1 cup currants, 1/2 cup sun dried cranberries, 1/2 cup sun dried blueberries, 1/2 cup sun dried cherries, 1/2 cup dried apricots, chopped, Zest of one lemon, chopped coarsely, Zest of one orange, chopped coarsely, 1/4 cup candied ginger, chopped, 1 cup gold rum, 1 cup sugar, 5 ounces unsalted butter (1 1/4 sticks), 1 cup unfiltered apple juice, 4 whole cloves, ground, 6 allspice berries, ground, 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 1 teaspoon ground ginger, 1 3/4 cups all purpose flour, 1 1/2 teaspoons salt, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 1 teaspoon baking powder, 2 eggs, 1/4 to 1/2 cup toasted pecans, broken, and Brandy for basting and/or spritzing.” Hiccup summed up as more than half the counter was now full with ingredients.

“First we combine dried fruits, candied ginger and both zests. Add rum and macerate overnight, or microwave for 5 minutes to rehydrate fruit.” Hiccup stated and Astrid added the ingredients in a bowl.

“Place fruit and liquid in a non-reactive pot with the sugar, butter, apple juice and spices. Bring the mixture to a boil stirring often, then reduce heat and simmer for 5 to 10 minutes. Remove from heat and cool for at least 15 minutes.” Hiccup said, then added as an afterthought “The batter can be completed up to this point, then covered and refrigerated for up to 2 days. Bring to room temperature before completing cake.”

“Heat oven to 325 degrees.”

“Then combine dry ingredients and sift into fruit mixture. Quickly bring batter together with a large wooden spoon, then stir in eggs one at a time until completely integrated, then fold in nuts.” Hiccup said and watched Astrid with a curious expression.

“Astrid, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked.

“Folding the nuts.” Astrid said while getting frustrated. Both of her parents facepalmed at this scene while the audience gave large guffaws.

“That girl.” Her dad muttered exasperated as Hiccup showed her what he meant.

“Next spoon into a 10-inch non-stick loaf pan and bake for 1 hour. Check for doneness by inserting toothpick into the middle of the cake. If it comes out clean, it's done. If not, bake another 10 minutes, and check again.” Hiccup said as he loaded the pan in the oven while taking out a premade one.

“Remove the cake from oven and place on cooling rack or trivet. Baste or spritz top with brandy and allow to cool completely before turning out from pan.” Hiccup said as Astrid began spritzing.

“When cake is completely cooled, seal in a tight sealing, food safe container. Every 2 to 3 days, feel the cake and if dry, spritz with brandy. The cake's flavor will enhance considerably over the next two weeks.” Hiccup said this and had to stop Astrid from spritzing more.

The audience let out a collective sigh as nothing went wrong at this point.

“Our next recipe is Spiced Roast Goose, and we’ll need 4 cups water, divided, 2/3 cup soy sauce, 1 stalk celery, chopped, 1/4 cup dried onion flakes or 1 small onion, chopped, 1 tablespoon sugar, 1 (10 -12 lb) goose, 1 tablespoon salt, 1 teaspoon black pepper, 2 tablespoons vegetable oil, 2 teaspoons cinnamon, 1 teaspoon garlic powder, 1 teaspoon anise seed, 1/4 cup cider vinegar, 1 tablespoon soy sauce, 1/4 cup honey, 2 teaspoons cornstarch, 2 tablespoons cold water.” Hiccup said just as Astrid appeared with a very big goose.

“For the marinade combine 2 cups water with 2/3 cups soy sauce, celery, dried onion and 1 tablespoon sugar in a large saucepan; bring to a boil, reduce heat and cook uncovered until the celery is tender, stirring frequently.” Hiccup said while Astrid demonstrated. “Cool mixture to room temperature. Pour the marinade into a large resealable bag; add in whole goose, then seal bag and turn to coat.”

At this point Astrid was getting frustrated as the goose was a bit too big to fit in the bag. It took both of Hiccup and Astrid pushing to finally get the bird in.

“Refrigerate it for 4 hours turning several times. After 4 hours of refrigeration time discard marinade.” Hiccup said as he placed the goose in the fridge while taking out one which was made earlier for the show.

“Sprinkle JUST THE INSIDE of the goose cavity with salt and pepper.” Hiccup said as Astrid made the goose sit on a small chair on the counter while sprinkling salt and pepper inside.

“That’s a unique way of doing it.” Hiccup sweat-dropped, as did the rest of the audience and crew.

“Next rub the outside of the goose with vegetable oil.” As Hiccup said this he saw Astrid thoroughly, and sensually, massage the goose. “Astrid seriously!!” Hiccup asked as Astrid cocked an eyebrow.

“What?!” Astrid asked, stopping.

“Nothing, nothing,……… let’s just continue on.” Hiccup said hastily. “Place goose on a shallow roasting pan and set oven to 325 degrees.”

“In a small cup or bowl combine the cinnamon with garlic powder and anise; rub spice mixture all over the outside of the goose.” Hiccup said, not looking at Astrid as she began rubbing the goose again.

“Bake UNCOVERED for 30 minutes. Meanwhile while the goose is cooking; in a small saucepan combine the vinegar with 1 tablespoon soy sauce, honey, remaining 2 cups water; bring to a boil, reduce heat and simmer uncovered until reduced by about half. Remove the goose from oven and baste the goose generously with honey mixture. Sprinkle lightly with salt.” Hiccup explained.

“Return to oven and bake UNCOVERED for another 30 minutes. Remove from oven and cover with foil and return to oven to bake for about 1-1/2 to 2 more hours or until a meat thermometer reads 180 degrees, basting occasionally with remaining honey mixture if desired.” Hiccup said as he got some plates out.

“Let stand covered with foil for about 20 minutes or more before carving, do not prick with a fork or slice during this time or juices will flow out of the goose. For the gravy; strain pan juices, then skim and discard any fat. In a small saucepan combine cornstarch with cold water until smooth; whisk into the pan juices and bring to a boil, cook and stir for about 2 minutes or until thickened. Serve the gravy with the goose.” Hiccup began plating the dishes as he explained.

He brought them over to Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson. Astrid’s mom took a bite and her eyes widened. She grabbed Hiccup and hugged him tightly. “Oh my Thor, our prayers have been answered!!”

Astrid’s father simply rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you exaggerating?” He asked to which his wife stuffed his mouth with some goose after letting Hiccup go. After tasting the recipe Astrid’s father proceeded to hug the air out of Hiccup. “Oh Thor please, please marry our daughter. We have prayed forever for her to find someone who could cook!!”

“I’m not that bad a cook dad.” Astrid muttered with arms crossed.

“Honey, you blew up pancakes. PANCAKES!!” Her mother stated as she hugged Hiccup again. “Welcome to the family son!!”

Hiccup who was rasping for air said “That’s all for today’s episode. W…We’ll see you next time.”

\----  
**Producer’s note: (was busy stuffing envelopes in a compartment)……(There was a sound………turns around to see Astrid with her axe)………Eeep………… (quickly hides)**  
 **Astrid: (muttering)“Where is that producer?”**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everybody!! I'm uploading tomorrow's chapters a little early because I got a big exam then.

**Episode 3: Eggnog**

“Hello everybody and welcome back to a new episode of our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I’m Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid.” Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid take the stage.

The red velvet cord hung again on stage and upon seeing it Astrid hurried back to her dressing room. Hiccup let out a sigh and pulled the cord. The rumbling could be heard but Hiccup and the rest of the crew and audience looked perplexed as no envelopes fell onstage.

“SON OF A HALF TROLL!!!” Could be heard all the way on stage from Astrid’s dressing room. When a nervous looking stagehand knocked and then opened the door, envelopes poured out along with a disgruntled Astrid.

Astrid picked up an envelope, walked back on stage, gave it to Hiccup, and began sulking behind the counter.

“Oh Astrid, don’t be like that.” Astrid’s mother said from the audience.

“Wait, what are you guys still doing here?” Astrid asked shocked.

“We decided to stay for another episode.” Astrid’s father commented.

Hiccup waved cheerfully at the Hoffersons and then proceeded to open the envelope. “Our recipe for today is eggnog sent in by Teenylambofgod.”

After Hiccup announced this Astrid actually began to smile. “Well that’s one of my specialties.” Astrid boasted, causing Hiccup and the rest of the audience to look on in curiosity while her parents shuddered. “I know, why don’t we have a little contest.” Astrid suggested. “Your recipe versus mine.”

“Okay.” Hiccup accepted.

The stagehands brought Astrid a cart of extra ingredients as Hiccup began to sum his up. “For the eggnog we’ll need 4 egg yolks, 1/3 cup sugar, plus 1 tablespoon, 1 pint whole milk, 1 cup heavy cream, 3 ounces bourbon, 1 teaspoon freshly grated nutmeg, 4 egg whites.”

“I’ll be making Cooked eggnog, because eating raw eggs isn’t always healthy. What will you be making Astrid?”

“That is a secret Hiccup. Just show them your recipe.” Astrid stated and got started on her own version.

“Okay……” Hiccup said and then proceeded with the recipe. “In the bowl of a stand mixer, beat the egg yolks until they lighten in color. Gradually add the 1/3 cup sugar and continue to beat until it is completely dissolved. Then set aside.”

Hiccup grabbed a saucepan when he noticed Astrid whacking something with a meat tenderizer. “In a medium saucepan, over high heat, combine the milk, heavy cream and nutmeg and bring just to a boil, stirring occasionally. Remove from the heat and gradually temper the hot mixture into the egg and sugar mixture. Then return everything to the pot and cook until the mixture reaches 160 degrees F.”

Hiccup got out a large bottle of alcohol just as Astrid started her mixture. “Remove from the heat, stir in the bourbon, pour into a medium mixing bowl, and set in the refrigerator to chill.”

“In a medium mixing bowl, beat the egg whites to soft peaks. With the mixer running gradually add the 1 tablespoon of sugar and beat until stiff peaks form. Whisk the egg whites into the chilled mixture.” Hiccup said this and watched as Astrid finished nearly at the same time as him.

“Doesn’t yours need to be chilled Astrid?” Hiccup asked confused.

“Nope.” Was all that Astrid replied with.

Both Hiccup and Astrid poured their versions in a glass and gave the other. Hiccup drank first. His eyes widened and he gagged on the mixture before fainting behind the counter.

“OH MY THOR!!” Astrid’s mother shouted as she ran from the audience and vaulted over the counter to check on Hiccup. “Son wake up!! I still need grandbabies!!” She yelled shaking him desperately. At this point the entire studio was in a panic.

Astrid’s father had also come down to the stage and was checking Hiccup’s pulse. Hiccup then suddenly bolted upright and took huge gulps of air. “ASTRID, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN DID YOU PUT IN THAT!!” Hiccup shouted while pointing at the now bubbling mixture.

“What I normally put in it. Yak milk, alligator eggs, and mead.” Astrid muttered. “I call it Yaknog.”

“The boy’s got an iron stomach.” Astrid’s father commented as he guided his wife back to her seat before she could fuss more. “Thor, he’ll need it.”

Hiccup slowly stood on shaking legs as he gripped the counter. “That stuff isn’t edible.” Hiccup muttered.

“Well let’s see about your version then.” Astrid stated downing the entire drink.

Astrid stood still for a moment before lazily smiling at Hiccup and draping herself all over him. “Babe……did………I tell…… you that you look…… hot in a c……chef’s uniform.” Astrid slurred as she began to grope Hiccup who was blushing madly now.

“Astrid, how are you drunk?” Hiccup asked while trying to pry Astrid off of him.

“Oh that girl can’t hold her liquor. One glass of whiskey knocked her out one time.” Astrid’s father commented offhandedly. “She’ll not let you go for a while.” He then added.

“SNOTLOUT, SHUT OFF THE FEED!!” Hiccup shouted and then yelped as a giggling Astrid dragged him behind the counter.

“Are you kidding, this is gold!!” Tuffnut shouted back.

“IF THE FEED ISN’T CUT I’LL MAKE EACH OF YOU DRINK THAT YAKNOG!!” Hiccup shouted. Needless to say the crew complied swiftly after that threat.

\-----  
**Producer’s note: (Got hungry at night)………(Opens fridge only to see a giant pitcher of Yaknog)………(Swiftly closes fridge, takes out phone, and calls the operator)……… “Hello operator, what is the number for biohazard waste disposal?”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Gingerbread Cookies**

“Hello everybody and welcome back to a new episode of our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I’m Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid.” Hiccup introduces as he walks on stage. Astrid however is nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup lets out a sigh and then shouts “Astrid, the red cord isn’t here anymore!!” This news had Astrid happily sprinting on stage. “Hello everybody!!” Astrid greets and then stops as she looks at the set. “Since when did we get a new refrigerator?” Astrid questioned.

“This morning.” Fishlegs answered as many of the stagehands were whispering.

“Yeah, some guys in hazmat suits took the old one.” Tuffnut stated. “I wonder what was in there?”

“Well anyway” Astrid states. “Today we’ll be making gingerbread cookies.”

“We’ll be needing the following ingredients.” Hiccup says as he begins to gesture to everything Astrid is laying on the counter. “3 cups all-purpose flour, 1 teaspoon baking soda, 3/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon, 3/4 teaspoon ground ginger, 1/2 teaspoon ground allspice, 1/2 teaspoon ground cloves, 1/2 teaspoon salt, 1/4 teaspoon freshly milled black pepper, 8 tablespoons (1 stick) unsalted butter, at room temperature, 1/4 cup vegetable shortening, at room temperature, 1/2 cup packed light brown sugar, 2/3 cup unsulfured molasses, 1 large egg, and Royal Icing.”

“For the Royal Icing we’ll need 1 pound (4 1/2 cups) confectioners' sugar, 2 tablespoons dried egg-white powder, and 6 tablespoons water.”

“Position the racks in the top and bottom thirds of the oven and preheat to 350 degrees F.” Hiccup said as he opened the oven to show the audience.

“Sift the flour, baking soda, cinnamon, ginger, allspice, cloves, salt and pepper through a wire sieve into a medium bowl. Then set aside.” Hiccup said as Astrid prepared the mixture. Neither one noticed Toothless sneak from the audience up to the stage and hide on the other side of the counter. Tuffnut, while smirking wickedly, gave a gesture that the crew should be quiet as well.

“In a large bowl, using a hand-held electric mixer at high speed, beat the butter and vegetable shortening until well-combined, about 1 minute. Add the brown sugar and beat until the mixture is light in texture and color, about 2 minutes. Beat in the molasses and egg. Using a wooden spoon, gradually mix in the flour mixture to make a stiff dough. Divide the dough into two thick disks and wrap each disk in plastic wrap. Refrigerate until chilled, about 3 hours. The dough can be prepared up to 2 days ahead.” Both Hiccup and Astrid were still oblivious to the sneaky reptile.

“To roll out the cookies, work with one disk at a time, keeping the other disk refrigerated. Remove the dough from the refrigerator and let stand at room temperature until just warm enough to roll out without cracking, about 10 minutes. Place the dough on a lightly floured work surface and sprinkle the top of the dough with flour. Roll out the dough 1/8 inch thick, being sure that the dough isn't sticking to the work surface, run a long metal spatula or knife under the dough occasionally just to be sure, and dust the surface with more flour, if needed.” Hiccup said bringing out some cookie cutters.

“Those aren’t gingerbread men.” Astrid stated as she looked at the cutters.

“I was thinking of making Gingerbread dragons.” Hiccup said with a smile.

“Now for softer cookies, roll out slightly thicker. Using cookie cutters, cut out the cookies and transfer to non-stick cookie sheets, placing the cookies 1 inch apart. Gently knead the scraps together and form into another disk. Wrap and chill for 5 minutes before rolling out again to cut out more cookies.” Toothless stealthily pops his head over the counter just as Hiccup and Astrid finish cutting the cookies. He takes an unbaked cooking into his maw and then another before Astrid and Hiccup catch him.

“TOOTHLESS!!” Hiccup yells but the dragon simply sniggers.

“That’s it.” Astrid states. “I still got some yaknog in my dressing room. Toothless can have that if he’s hungry.”

Toothless shuddered upon hearing the word yaknog and ran with his tail between his legs backstage knocking over some stagehands.

Ruffnut then came out with disheveled hair after the ruckus backstage died down. “Why the hell is Toothless cowering in the eel bin?” She asked perplexed.

Astrid simply shrugs and jabs Hiccup, whose eyebrows had shot up due to shock, too continue. “I’ll never understand that dragon.” She muttered.

“Right.” Hiccup said hesitantly. “Bake, switching the positions of the cookies from top to bottom and back to front halfway through baking, until the edges of the cookies are set and crisp, 10 to 12 minutes. Cool on the sheets for 2 minutes, then transfer to wire cake racks to cool completely. Decorate with Royal Icing.”

“The icing can prepared up to 2 days ahead, stored in an airtight container with a moist paper towel pressed directly on the icing surface, and refrigerated. This icing hardens into shiny white lines, and is used for piping decorations on gingerbread people or other cookies.” Hiccup said and took out the icing from the fridge.

“And remember when using a pastry bag, practice your decorating skills before you ice the cookies. Just do a few trial runs to get the feel of the icing and the bag, piping the icing onto aluminum foil or wax paper.” Hiccup added as an afterthought.

“That was it folks for this episode. Next episode we’ll be showing you a neat New Years eve recipe.” Hiccup said as he and Astrid waved to the audience.  
\----  
**Producer’s note: (Sits in the kitchen crying over the biohazard waste disposal bill)………(A weird noise could suddenly be heard)…… (Goes over to a bin and opens it)……… “Toothless will you get out of there already. Astrid went home.”**


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: Champagne Jelly Flutes**

“Hello everybody and welcome back to the last episode of our show cooking with Astrid and Hiccup. I’m Hiccup and this is my lovely co-host and girlfriend Astrid.” Hiccup introduces as he and Astrid take the stage arm in arm.

“Hello everybody.” Astrid said in a slightly monotone voice.

“Astrid what’s the matter?” Hiccup asked looking concerned.

“I just realized that I didn’t get to do much with my knives.” Astrid now wails. “The little darlings are feeling neglected!!”

“Now now Astrid.” Hiccup tries to reassure. “I’m sure we could do something you want with your knives before we present the recipe.”

As Hiccup said this both the crew and the audience blanch.

“Really Hiccup!!” Astrid said excitedly.

“Yeah sure.” Hiccup answered now looking a bit nervous.

“You wait right here babe while I go get my babies and the Wheel of Death!!” Astrid shouts as she skips backstage.

“Wheel of Death!! What Wheel of Death?!!” Hiccup yells now looking panicked.

Hiccup looks questioningly at the others who are trying to avoid eye contact. “Guys, really!!”

“Hey, you started it cuz.” Snotlout comments. “The producer went through all that trouble to keep sharp pointy objects out of Astrid’s reach and look what you do!!”

Astrid came back on stage before Hiccup could comment. She was holding a large bag while two nervous looking stagehands wheeled in a giant wooden wheel with a large target painted on it.

“Eh……Astrid?” Hiccup asked as Astrid approached him with a smile. She guided Hiccup over to the wheel, and before Hiccup knew what was happening he found himself secured to the large target board.

“Astrid!!” Hiccup yelped as the wheel started spinning. “What are you doing?!”

“I’ve always wanted to try knife throwing.” Astrid stated taking out various sorts of knives.

“Wait! You mean you’ve never done this before!!” Hiccup shrieked. “Guys a little help here!!!” Hiccup then yelled.

“Dude you’re on your own with this.” Snotlout stated.

“I knew he was secretly a masochist.” Tuffnut said a little louder than was necessary.

“I’m not a masochist!!” Hiccup yelled as he continued spinning.

“Cuz, you are letting your girlfriend throw knives at you.” Snotlout argued. “I think the term masochist qualifies.”

“Alrighty Hiccup.” Astrid chirped happily as she held up her knife selection. “Are you ready?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be.” Hiccup muttered as Astrid threw the first knife.

The audience covered their eyes for most of the time as the sounds of knives hitting the wooden wheel could be heard along with Hiccup’s yelps.

After 15 minutes Astrid was satisfied and let Hiccup down. Hiccup was wobbling on his feet and when he turned to look at the giant target he nearly fainted.

The two stagehands rolled the giant prop off stage and Astrid guided Hiccup behind the counter. “Hiccup you were fantastic.” She gushed. “Maybe we should make this our opening act.”

“NOOO!!!” Hiccup shouted. “NONONONONOOOOOO!!!!”

This caused Astrid to pout and Hiccup to say “Maybe”. The audience couldn’t help but groan at that. Mutters of “masochist” now filled the studio.

“Let’s just do this recipe.” Hiccup said as he glared at the audience and crew.

“Ah yes. We’ll be making Champagne jelly flutes today.” Astrid said happily. “For special equipment we’ll need eight 8-ounce Champagne flutes.”

 

“The ingredients we’ll be using this time are three 1/4-ounce packets unflavored powdered gelatin, 1/2 cup sugar, 1 bottle dry sparkling wine, such as Champagne or Prosecco, chilled, 2 cups sparkling pale white grape juice, chilled, 8 raspberries, 1 tablespoon half-and-half.” Hiccup summed up while gesturing towards the ingredients on the counter.

“First we prepare an ice bath in a large bowl and set an 8-cup glass spouted measuring cup inside of it. Put eight 8-ounce Champagne flutes in the refrigerator to chill.” Hiccup explained.

“Sprinkle the gelatin evenly over 2 cups cold water in a medium saucepan. Let sit until the gelatin softens which would take about 5 minutes. It should become translucent. Add the sugar then cook over medium-low heat, stirring gently, until the sugar and gelatin dissolve completely, about 5 minutes, don't let the liquid come to a boil. Pour the gelatin mixture into the prepared measuring cup over the ice bath, stirring the mixture a few times until it feels lukewarm. Stir in the sparkling wine and grape juice. Pour 1/2 cup of the sparkling wine mixture into a small bowl then neatly pour the remaining mixture into the 8 flutes.” Hiccup said as Astrid demonstrated.

“Refrigerate the flutes and the reserved mixture in the bowl for 30 minutes. Gently push a raspberry down into the center of each flute with a skewer, letting some gelatin cover it, until the raspberry is held in place.” Hiccup said this while Astrid was meticulously pushing raspberries in flutes.

“Add the half-and-half to the reserved gelatin mixture in the bowl and whisk vigorously until the mixture looks like foam. Spoon the foam on top of each flute of jelly. Return the flutes to the refrigerator and chill until the gelatin sets completely, about 2 hours.” Hiccup stated as he placed the foam on top and brought the flutes to the fridge. Hiccup then came back with a previously made version to how the audience.

“And that ladies, gentleman, and dragons brings us to the conclusion of this episode.” Hiccup stated handing each of the crew a flute while servers handed flutes to the audience.

“We wish you all the best in the new year.” Astrid said as she came to stand next to Hiccup.

“Oh that’s right Astrid. I forgot to ask.” Hiccup casually said as Astrid had just plopped the berry in her mouth. “Would you like to move in with me?”

Astrid nearly choked at the question but managed to eat the berry. She then turned to Hiccup and said “Of course” and then proceeded to kiss any rational thought out of him.

\--------  
**Producer’s note: (Looking over proposal for knife throwing opening scenes)**  
 **Hiccup: (Begging) “Please!! Don’t approve it.”**  
 **Producer: “It actually seems quite popular.”**  
 **Hiccup: “I’ll make you any dish you want for a month!”**  
 **Producer: “Well who can say no to food. Deal.”**


End file.
